Fear and Loathing
by Stefan's Little Vampire
Summary: Marceline is Damon Salvatore's daughter, she was born in 1862 but was sent away due to being born out of wedlock. After becoming a Vampire Damon searched for her, taking him fifteen years to find her, but when he left her, she was turned in cold blood by none other than Katherine Pierce. Now Marceline is in Mystic Falls and Damon is very surprised to see her. Set in S2/3 Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Marceline Salvatore.

Set at the end of season 2, beginning of season 3.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marceline. **

_**Mystic Falls, April 8th 1862. **_

_"It's a girl" Guiseppie Salvatore said entering the hallway, his eldest son, Damon stood the worry etching his face and ignoring the intent glare on his father's features. Damon's fourteen year old brother, Stefan stood up beside him, seeming worried as well. _

_"Let me-" Damon began. _

_"There will be none of it!" Guissepie said his voice gruff. _

_"She is my daughter" Damon argued. _

_"Out of wedlock!" _

_Damon threw his father a heated glare before barging past him, ignoring the protests his younger brother was trying to give or the rant his father had just went into. He was intent on seeing his newly born daughter. The woman he'd been in love with, Marie Blake was asleep, and the maid held the bundle of blankets, that was crying loudly, in her arms. _

_"May I?" Damon asked. _

_"Just this once Master Salvatore" The maid sighed. _

_Damon took the baby in his arms, the crying stopped almost instantly, the big light blue eyes, much like his own, staring back up at him. A smile then formed on his face. Her tiny little hand curling around his finger. _

_"Hello" He whispered. _

_"Marceline" The maid said to him with a suttle nod. _

_"Marceline" Damon repeated. _

_"The baby. Damon. Now" Guiseppe said and Damon turned to him. _

_"No" _

_"Now Damon" _

_"I said no" _

_Stefan watched from the doorway in surprise at the anger in Damon's tone. _

_"Give me the child Damon" _

_"She's my daughter" _

_"As if you would ever be able to take care of her!" His father spat. _

_"You do not know what I am able to do!" Damon said "Let me have the chance" _

_"I can't do that, I need to make an example of you Damon. Hand over the child" _

_Damon refused to do so, holding the little girl tightly in his arms, his eyes watering as his father moved closer and Stefan watched in horror as the baby was taken away. _

_"You can't do this!" Damon shouted, that was when the baby began to cry again. His father ignored his pleas and cries as he left the room with the child... _

**NOW**

Damon's mind wandered back to the present, his eyes fixated on the trees outside the window, he'd only got a chance to hold her as a baby just once and if he could go back to that time, he would and he would have done everything right. Stefan entered the room, staring at his brother as a sigh escaped Damon's lips as he was pulled into his first meeting of the girl when she was seventeen years old.

_**APRIL 8TH 1879**_

_Seventeen years old, she was seventeen. Damon had been searching for fifteen years and he finally found her, and the saddest part about it was that someone else had gotten to watch her grow up, he hadn't been given the chance to prove that he would be a good dad, but after fifteen years he'd finally found her again and there she was, twirling a little blonde boy in her arms as her long black hair swirled as she moved. _

_The little boy, who was her "Brother" laughed loudly which reminded Damon of his childhood with Stefan, the scene unfolding in front of him, was nearly the same as what had happened many years ago when Stefan was about the same age as the small boy. _

_Damon stepped out into the light where he could be seen, Marceline didn't notice him but the little blonde boy did. _

_"Marcy" He said "WHo's he?" He pointed at Damon and Marceline turned her, large blue eyes landed on the dark figure who stared her out intently, the young girl turned to the boy. _

_"Go see Maid Mary" she said, her voice was soft, like velvet as she spoke and ushered the little boy away and he ran into the house. _

_"Can I help you Sir?" She asked moving towards the fence, giving a small curtsy. _

_"Happy Birthday Marceline" He said holding out a box towards her, she slowly took it from him and she tilted her head slightly. _

_"How do you-" _

_"I'm Damon Salvatore" He said nodding. It was almost as if she knew because the realization swept over her face and she nodded slowly. _

_"My father" She whispered and Damon nodded again "Thank you for your gift Damon" _

_"Happy Birthday" _

_She smiled brightly at him, and gave another cursty, he didn't miss the faint pink flush her cheeks. He knew that if anyone knew him around here, they would know how out of character it was for him to act this way, but she was his daughter. _

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked. _

_"I would like that" She replied, Damon put his arm out and Marceline took it. _

**_NOW_**

Damon tore his gaze away from the trees, after pulling himself out the memory and looked around sadly, the thoughts of her were almost saddening because after her seventeenth birthday she never seen him again, because she'd went missing, Damon had looked for her for a while but never found any trace of her for all he knew she was killed.

"Damon" Stefan's voice said.

Damon only turned slightly at his voice "What?" He asked.

"We need to talk" Stefan said "About this deal with Elijah"

"I don't want to hear it Stefan" Damon sighed, he wasn't in the slightest bit interested at the minute. Stefan sighed and moved to the window to see what Damon was actually looking at, but before he got a chance to do anything there was a noise from downstairs and the two looked at each other before speeding into the parlor.

There was nobody in sight "Who's in here?" Stefan asked.

Damon snorted "Cause whoever it is, is just going to jump out and say hi..nice to see you"

"Hi, nice to see you" A voice said and both brother's froze and turned slowly, seeing the teenage girl standing in front of them. If it wasn't for Damon being a vampire, he would've dropped dead.

"Marceline?" He whispered.  
"Hello Dad" She said and Stefan stared "Uncle Stefan...good to see you both in..uh good health?"

"How are you standing right in front of us?" Stefan asked "You should be-"

"I'm 148 year old, I should be dead, but you have your crazy vampire, slut ex to thank for me standing right in front of you...I was the one putting the memories in your head by the way" Marceline said wiggling her fingers at her father.

"You...Katherine-"

"Katherine killed, the family I lived with, and she turned me"

Damon's heart would've broken but she quickly composed the saddended expression on her face.

"But that was a long time ago..now...I hear you people need help with Klaus"

"How do you know about Klaus?" Stefan asked.

She shrugged "What Vampire hasn't heard about Klaus?" She asked "I've met him"

"You've met Klaus?" Damon asked appauled.

"Yeah...not such a bad guy...but I mean he is going to be trying to kill your doppelganger..."

"You sure know a lot"

"Word gets around" Marceline replied to her Uncle who nodded slowly.

Damon blinked, and blinked and then squeezed his eyes closed for a minute.

"I'm really here, you're not imagining things" The voice said and he opened his eyes again. "I've meaning to get here sooner...but uh...I was busy"

"Busy?" Stefan asked.

"Trying to help a friend out" She replied "He sort of...went off the rails a little bit...needed my help but I'm here and I'm going to help"

"You won't be helping with anything" Damon argued.

"Excuse me?" Marceline asked.

"You...no...won't be no" He said shaking his head and Stefan looked to him before looking back at the clearly astonished girl in front of them.

"You need my help. I suggest you take it" She said.

* * *

**I know it isn't long but hopefully the next one will be leave reviews and tell me what you think and if I should continue...hope you enjoyed. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Marceline Salvatore.

Set at the end of season 2, beginning of season 3.

Sorry it might be short again guy's...next chapter is "The Last Day" so it will definitely be longer! Sorry again!

**Thank you: **Ms. MikaelsonSalvatore1234, Tvdlover87654, GrapeJuice101,winxgirl1997 and vampirelover(guest) for your wonderful reviews and to all who have followed :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daughter?**

_**May 16th 1879**_

_Marceline was out with Maid Mary, the two walking around quite nicely in the sun, but Mary noticed the darkness started to swoop over them. _

_"I think it's best if we go back no child" She said to the raven haried teenager. _

_"Yes ma'am" Marceline said and the two walked back. _

_As they got to the large garden, Marceline felt like there was something wrong "Mary?" She asked. _

_"Yes?" _

_"We didn't leave the door open, did we?" _

_"No, must've been James" Mary replied as they walked up closer. They entered the house to find it quiet. _

_"Mother?" Marceline shouted "Father? James?" _

_No answer "Marceline?" A voice asked, a Voice Marceline didn't recognise. She followed it until she came to the parlor and she let out a cry, there was blood everywhere, three bodies lying on the ground, Marceline's hand went to her mouth, the sight making her want to vomit. _

_"We need to leave this place child!" Mary said and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her towards the door. _

_"But my-" Marceline began. _

_"No but's child! We need to leave!"_

_Mary dragged her to the door but as they rounded the corner, there was a woman standing, blood tracing her dress and her lips. _

_"Demon!" Mary growled angrily. _

_"Hello Marceline" She said "I'm Katherine" _

_Marceline stared at the olive skinned woman in front of her in horror "What did you do?" She cried. _

_"I did you a favour...you don't need a family" She said taking a step forward. _

_"You stay away demon!" Mary said to her pointing a finger at the maid. The woman named Katherine, brushed a long curly strand of hair from her face and she tilted her head and was then in front of them. Her face transformed and Marceline let out a ear piercing scream as Katherine nearly ripped Mary's throat out and she fed on her blood. _

_She couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot, she didn't know where to go, how was she supposed to run from this demon? Mary then dropped to the ground, dead and Katherine's large almond shaped eyes turned to Marceline who stared at her in terror. _

_"P-Please don't hurt me" She cried. _

_"It will only hurt for a moment" Katherine said and then bit into Marceline's neck, feeding from her, Marceline struggled to get away from her until she felt faint and she dropped to the ground, her blue eyes fluttering and they finally landed on Katherine's face, the blood dripping from her chin as she knelt down beside the body of the teenager and bit into her wrist, roughly pressing it to the girl's mouth and forcing the hot sticky blood to go down her throat. "I told you didn't I?" _

_"W-Why?" Marceline whispered. _

_"Think of it as a gift...you'll get to see your father through the years" _

_"My father?" _

_"Damon goodnight, dear" Katherine said before breaking the girl's neck easily and staring around at the mess she'd made._

**_NOW_**

"She killed you?" Stefan asked "Just like that?"

"Yeah" Marceline shrugged "I would have ripped her head off when I woke up...but she was gone...though there was this other girl"

"Other girl?" Damon asked.

"Um...Lexi..I think that's her name" She said "She told me how to become a vampire...she saved me, I would've died, I only knew her for a few weeks...she taught me a few things then I didn't see her again after that"

"Lexi?" Stefan asked the pain in his voice was clear.

"You knew her?"

"She saved me plenty of times too" Stefan said.

"Until I killed her" Damon said with a shrug.

Marceline stared at him in disbelief "You...killed her? Why?"

"Part of a diabolical plan" Damon said.

"Something to do with Miss Pierce or Miss Gilbert?" Marceline asked. "I'm probably assuming it's Katherine you mean...is she even still alive?"

"Unfortunetly" Damon said making a face.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded.

"Do...you have a blood bag?" Marceline asked standing up "I haven't fed in a few hours"

"Sure" Stefan nodded and disappeared.

Marceline sat back down and her eyes travelled to Damon's face who was staring right back at her "So.." She began.

"So" He said back.

"I can help with this Klaus situation...right?" She asked cocking an eyebrow "I mean..I've met him"

"I would prefer it if you didn't..." Damon said "But if you must"

"Good" She said clapping her hands like a child "Because I don't like it when people tell me what to do"

"Rebel child. Great" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"If it's any consilation...I came here looking for you" She said "And I kept this"

She pulled out a necklace, with a diamond cross on it and Damon stared at it "You kept that?"

"Why wouldn't I keep it? My father gave it to me on my birthday...the only time I really got to see him...I looked for you for years...and couldn't find you...whenever I came anywhere close to finding you you were gone by the time I got there...I thought maybe you wouldn't be here either"

"Well I am"

"You don't seem so pleased" She said leaning on her knees, her blue eyes still staring at him intently.

"What?"

"That I'm here" She said.

"We're in a lot of trouble right now...and having someone else to worry about and protec-"

"I don't need you to protect me, I've been doing fine on my own" She said raising an eyebrow at him "Besides, I can handle myself"

"Isn't looking after your child...what a father is supposed to do?" Damon asked.

She shrugged "I don't know. it's been years since i've had one"

Damon felt bad for a minute "You know...I didn't want you to...be sent away"

"I know"

"How?"

"I met my real mother, she told me"

"Oh"

"So...when are you going to introduce me to this Elena girl? Because I don't like the sound of her"

"You don't like the sound of Elena?" Stefan asked coming into the parlor.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Well there's CLEARLY a love triangle here...and I hate love triangles"

"There is no love triangle" Damon said scoffing.

Just then the door opened and closed "Stefan?" A voice shouted.

"Here she comes" Marceline smirked, folding her arms and sitting back.

The brunette walked into the parlor and stopped short when she seen them staring at her "Uh.." She began.

"Elena" Stefan started "This is Marceline"

"Hi" Elena said eyeing her cautiously.

"Hello Elena"

It didn't go unnoticed to Elena that the girl and Damon had the same similarites between them, their eyes, their hair, the way she just spoke.

"Marceline is...Damon's..." Stefan tried.

"Daughter" Damon finished.

"Daughter?" Elena asked confused, but surprised. "But didn't you say Vampire's couldn't-"

"She was born in 1862" Stefan said "Sent away"

"Sent away?"

"You ask a lot of questions" Marceline stated sitting forward again, clearly bored.

"She was born out of wedlock"

"Bastard child" Marceline snapped her fingers, earning a glare from Damon "What?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, continuing the drink.

"Oh" Elena said in a low tone. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah..you too" Marceline said but the only person who seemed to notice her sarcasm was Damon, because he shook his head.

"Stefan...can I talk to you?" Elena asked.

"sure" Stefan nodded and ushered her out of the parlor and out of the house.

"Do you really love her? or is it just because Stefan has her?" Marceline asked staring over at Damon.

Damon sighed aggrivatedly before rubbing a hand over his face "let's not talk about it"

"Why? I'm your daughter...I should know these things"

Damon scoffed this time and sat forward "No. You shouldn't"

Marceline rolled her eyes "So what are you going to be doing about Klaus?"

"We're not sure yet" Damon shrugged..."But he'll come for her soon"

"and when he does...you're going to be her white knight?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Saint Uncle Stefan is the white knight"

"I'm sure that's not true, I'm sure you've saved her loads of times"

"I have...and in the process killed her brother, turned her mom into a vampire, tried to kill her too..."

"Anger problems huh? Now I know where I get it"

"You have anger problems?"

"Not so much as anger problems...more the feelings of...I'm going to rip your head off if you look at me the wrong way feelings"

"I get those" He said

"hey, can I have a drink of that"

"No. You're underage" he smirked.

Marceline raised an eyebrow "Really? You're going to play that card? I've been here like ten minutes"

"Not the point" Damon said. "You can choose a room...because I doubt you'll be staying anywhere else"

"You want me to stay somewhere else...I could always crash at Elena's...I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Marceline smirked.

"No chance" Damon said shaking his head "Pick a room...which ever one you want"

"Okay..." marceline shrugged "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Having me...I guess?"

Damon stared at her in disbelief for a minute before shrugging "You are my daughter"

"Yes. I am" She said nodding.

"You...uh should stay away from Elena...she has this thing where she likes to annoy people with her choices" Damon nodded.

"Right" Marceline smirked "Whatever...I wouldn't be friends with her anyway"

"Why?"

"She seems like the type to...I don't know...not know who to choose...I mean she could be a vampire and in ten years down the line say..."I still don't know who I want" That's annoying"

"Oh really and if it had to come down to a love triangle between you and people...who would you pick"

"The second" Marceline said.  
Damon scrunched his face up "Why?"

"In the wise words of Johnny Depp, if you really loved the first, you would never have fallen for the second...or he says something along those lines...I mean the guy is amazing"

Damon let out a sigh as Marceline stood and handed him the remainder of the blood bag "You wanan share daddy?" She asked with a small pout and Damon swatted it away, causing the girl to laugh and sit back down.

This was going to be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Marceline Salvatore.

Set at the end of season 2, beginning of season 3.

Sorry it might be short again guy's...I only had time to do the first part, sorry! ENJOY!

**Thank you: **Ms. MikaelsonSalvatore1234, Tvdlover87654, GrapeJuice101,winxgirl1997 and vampirelover(guest) for your wonderful reviews and to all who have followed :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The last day part 1**

Marceline woke up, hearing voices coming from down below her, she sighed and got up quietly making her way over to the bedroom door, she opened it and listned carefully.

_"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerine. It posseses mystical properties of resusucitation" _An English voice said. Elijah?

_"So I'll be dead?" _Elena asked, Marceline made a face. She did not like this girl, at all.

_"and then you won't be" _

_"That's your plan? A magical potion with no epiration date?" _Her father's voice said, it sounded a bit strangled _"You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" _

_"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurance. Odds are, the ring won't work" _

_"I'll take those ods over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" _

_"Then I guess, I'll just be dead" _Elena said and Marceline rolled her eyes, oh how dramatic this doppelganger was.

Marceline moved back, away from the door and shut it back over, slowly going over to the bed and picking out clothes from the bag and quickly got changed, rummaling her black hair before going over to the window, she looked out seeing her father standing with a drink, she slowly opened the window and was then beside him.

"Is it even ten in the morning yet?" She asked, she pulled her hair around one shoulder.

"You need a haircut" Damon replied, ignoring her question.

"My hair has been this length for years, I'm not going to cut it now...besidies it looks awesome, so...no need for me to cut it off"

"I think the father get's a say in that" Damon smirked.

"Uh. No" She said shaking her head. "So...girlfriend trying to get herself killed huh?"

"Not my girlfriend"

"You're in a bad mood" She said making a face.

""Not in a bad mood, I'm just surrounded by idiots"

He took a drink and Marceline frowned "You know, you're in a bad mood because you love her and you don't want to lose her"

Damon said nothing in return and took another swig of his drink.

"Breakfast of champions huh?" Stefan asked appearing beside Marceline.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get" Damon replied.

"You know, you're not helping"

"Neither is Elena" Marceline said "Any normal person would...run...I mean it's Klaus"

"Klaus or not" Stefan said "She doesn't want the people she loves to get hurt...she'll be alive"

"Elijah is an Original vampire Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do Damon? Elena made her decision, she's choosing to trust Elijah, I'm going to put my faith in her"  
"Why? She's going to end up dead" Damon said.

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts it's going to be hers"

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all" Damon replied.

"She chose to trust you, too" Stefan said and Marceline looked at Damon, knowing he was buying none of it.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts" Damon said and walked away from the, and headed back into the house. Stefan sighed, patted Marceline's back and walked back into the house. She stood for a minute before deciding to go somewhere other than sit in the house with people who were just going to argue all day.

**-oOoOo- **

She walked into the Grill and moved up to the bar.

"You're a little young looking, I'll need ID" The bartender said.

"Oh I don't want a drink" She smiled "Just a coffee"

"Ah" He said and walked away, it was then that a blonde boy caught her eye and she turned to look at him, if she'd been human her heart would've fluttered, she smiled slightly. He moved around, cleaning tables and then a blonde, who went by the name of Caroline, Marceline only knew this due to the fact that poor little barbie vampire had been one of Katherne's victims.

She rolled her eyes and turned, the coffee was now in front of her and she picked it up and sat, drinking it slowly.

_"Does she suspect anything?" _A voice asked and Marceline turned her head slightly, seeing the blonde boy now sitting with an older version of Caroline. Sheriff.

_"No but...I can't do this anymore. I've been with ehr the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too or she's still the same Caroline" _He said. So he knew about Vampire's.

_"She's not the same. She's a vampire" _

_"At this point, I don't even know what that means" _

_"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monster's, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity" _

_"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that" _

_"It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?" _

_"I could ask you the same question, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?" _

_"Because I need more information. And because in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I...I see my daughter" _

_"Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him" _

Oh is that so? Marceline just got her father, she wasn't going to let some bus boy and a stupid blonde cop take down him away.

_"I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all your help, but I'll take it from here" _

The Sheriff left and Marceline moved quickly and moved in front of the boy named Matt. "Sit down" she said, he stared at her "Please? I need to ask you something"

He looked around "Do I know you?"

"I'm Marceline, and I just heard everything you said now if you would please sit down" She said and he gulped, and moved so he was sitting. "I'm not going to hurt you..Matt is it?"

"Yeah"

"I'm know a lot about Vampire's" She said and his eyes bugged out slightly "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else in this town, I'm here to see family, but Vampire's are nothing like what she just told you"

"Why are you-"

"Because, everything Caroline is now is what she was when she was human, all that's different is the fact that her emotions are a lot higher now, that's it...she's still the same. Just so you know" With that Marceline got up and moved from the grill and ended up back at the boarding house.

She went in, but as she got to the door, and seen A woman, A blonde haired man, Stefan and Elijah sitting.

"Uncle Stefan" She said going to go past. "People..I dont' know"

"Marceline?" ELijah asked.

"Hello Elijah" She said.

"It's been-"

"40 years? Yeah" She said and headed for the stairs.

"Marceline, this is Elena's aunt Jenna and Alaric Saltzman" Stefan said."Guy's this is...Damon's..."  
"Daughter" Marceline smirked.

"Daughter?" Jenna asked.

"Uh-huh" She nodded "Wait..Oh...Alaric Saltzman...I've heard that name before" Marceline said tapping her chin "Where have I heard your name before?"

"I have no clue" he shrugged.

"Oh...I know" She said and nodded "Never mind"

She turned and went up the stairs but she stopped, hearing the voices of her father and Elena. She rolled her eyes and went to go past but stopped again listening in.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one convinced it won't work? There has to be another way" Damon said.

"There isn't" Elena said.

"And you're going to die, Elena"

"And then I'll come back to life"

"That is not a risk, I am willing to take"

"But I am" She said "It's my life Damon, my choice"

"I can't lose you" He whispered, Marceline frowned.

"You won't" Elena sighed and she moved.

"There is another way" Damon said, much clearer.

"What are you-" Elena began. Marceline moved her head and seen them right at the door, Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. "Damon no!"

He put it to her mouth and forced her to drink it, she struggled, going against her better judgement Marceline moved and grabbed Elena, managing to get her away from Damon. Marceline looked at her and almost choked out a sob, the blood dripping from her mouth brought back memories of the day she'd been turned.

She then looked back to Damon who was staring at her in shock.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked entering the room, he seen Elena and glared at Damon "What did you do?!"

"I saved her life" Damon said. He looked past Marceline at Elena "You're so bent on dying at least this way I know you'll come back"

"As a vampire" Marceline said "She'll be a vampire..."

"it's better than nothing else"

"How could you of all people take that choice away from her?!" Stefan growled.

Damon stared at Elena "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me. You'll get over it"

Stefan rushed at Damon and pushed him.

"Stefan!" Elena cried but Marceline grabbed her. She seen Damon grab a wooden stick and he slammed Stefan into the wall with it.

"Admit it you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself" Damon spat. Stefan punched him in the face, and continued before Damon fell to the floor. He had blood on his face and he grabbed the wooden stake and stabbed Stefan with it. Marceline let Elena go and she rushed over to Stefan. She looked up at Damon, hate filling her eyes.

"Get out of here!" She growled at him, Damon staggered back a little bit.  
"What the hell is going on?" Alaric asked coming to the doorway with Jenna.

"Get him out!" Elena cried.

Marceline moved and grabbed Damon's arm and he tried tugging away from her but she pulled him roughly from the room. She moved so they were in the library, seeing Elijah put away the little bottle.

"Well it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned" Elijah said.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" Damon said.  
"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire...it's a very long time" Elijah said and with that he left.

"Go on say it" Damon said turning to the raven haired teen in front of him.

"Say what?" She asked.

"How bad-"  
"it's not bad. You love her, would do anything for her okay I get it. But that...was out of order"

"Out of order?"

She shrugged "I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about you" She said "Come on..."

"Where?"

"the grill...you need a drink" she said making a face and he rolled his eyes.

**-oOoOo- **

The two were sitting in the grill and had now been joined by Alaric.

"Ladies, Gentlemen why so glum?" A voice asked.

Marceline groaned internally and the three turned, seeing him in all his english handsomeness glory.

"Ugh, Klaus I presume" Damon said.

"In the flesh" he said and looked to Alaric "Thanks for the loaner, mate"

"Any reason you stopped to say hi?" Damon asked.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not try anything, you'll regret"

"Ha. Thanks for the advice, I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement" Damon said "By any chance huh?"

"You are kidding, " HE said and looked to Alaric "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really"

"I mean come on, what's another month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.

"let me be clear, I have my vampire, I have my werewolf the ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to tomorrow, don't screw it up" Klaus said.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Marcy it's good to see you" Klaus said with a wide smile. Marceline frowned at the look Damon was now giving her.

"I wish I could say the same" Marceline said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, no need to be rude love" he winked.

"There's EVERY need to be rude"

"No you're just mad that I killed your friend back in the day"

"No I just don't like you"

"You liked me then" he smirked.

She scowled and made a face "Yeah, no" She scoffed.

"Well love, another time" He said and waved off before leaving. "

"That was fun" Damon said.

"You're going to screw it up aren't you?" Alaric asked.  
"You think if I took his-"

"No" marceline said "He'll kill you without blinking"

"If I can take his werewolf out of the equation, she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire...right?"

"I think it's not going to matter" Alaric said.

"Because you'll be dead" Marceline nodded.

"But without the werewolf he can't perform the ritual tonight which means, I would have bought her another month before the next full moon"

"And you'll still be dead" Alaric said.

"see?" Marceline said patting Alaric's shoulder "He get's it"

"Are you two gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked.

Damon looked to Marceline, his eyes pleading "Uh...I'm the child in this relationship...it should be me getting into trouble and nearly dying...not you"

"Ah see you're agreeing" Damon said.

Marceline stared at him, was he serious "okay" She sighed heavily before rolling her eyes "What do we do?"

**-oOoOo- **

Alaric entered his apartment "well look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine said.

"Somebody had to invite them in" Alaric said. "Damon, Marceline would you like to come in?"

They both entered and Marceline's eyes landed on Katherine "YOU!" She growled, before she got to go anywhere Damon grabbed her. "I'll kill you!"

Katherine stepped back and frowned, as the the raven haird teen's arms flailed out in front of her trying to grab at the brunette, she struggled in Damon's arms.

"are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asked Damon who only glared at her in response.

Marceline was so angry and she wanted to grab ahold of the bitch and rip her head off, she just had to get out of Damon's arms to get her. "Let me go" She said.  
"No chance"

"LET. ME. GO!"

"No" Damon said his grip tightening.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?


	4. NOTE

**Guy's I'm sorry that I haven't updated these in a while, but this is one of the stories that's going on Hatius just for a while though until I find my thing for it again! Sorry! **


End file.
